My Best Friend
by Mizohu
Summary: Have you ever wanted a Friend? Maybe a best friend some you could trust, Someone who knew you and shared everything with! That this person loved you no matter what and stuck by you through thick and thin.
1. Chapter 1

_**( Team Meeting! )**_

Asuma Sarutobi watched his team idly something was off; the team work...no maybe it was the fact that a certain team member was acting out of character. From the outside it would seem just like any other team meeting, but if you were on the inside gazing you can see something was different. Looking at the first two members of the team you could see the butterfly working through his third plate of Korean barbecue. Which was in fact normal the kid could eat up to six plates full without breaking a sweat.

Then there was the deer with a calm lazy attitude who ate quietly while absentmindedly gaze out the window watching the clouds, then turn periodically to watch the butterfly eat with a smile. And finally the last member... The boar who normally would rant and rave complaining about how the butterfly scarfed down the food not letting anyone have a chance to eat. Saying things like how a woman prefers her man to be in shape more talkative or considerate of others; or evening come to the point of threatening to cause bodily harm. But not today the boar was quiet she sat there nibbling on her food. Eating a plate of vegetable dumplings with a side of Korean barbecue, this in itself was out of character being that the boar was always dieting watching her figure going on and on about looks beauty, the right clothes, how to act even how to speak.

Yes something was indeed off! Something wasn't right all of Konoha could see the change in Ino she was different she no longer acted the way she used to, one would say that she was nothing but a shell her once full of blue eyes were now emotionless. Her demeanor even changed where she was found she was not quite where she was bossy she was now meek she acted different even spoke different. More than anything he wanted to help to know what caused the change; but no matter how many times he asked them answer remained the same a small quiet reply I'm all right.

Even the other two members noticed and wanted more than anything to know what was wrong with their teammate. The lazy deer known as Shikamaru was even concerned, normally he would say it was too troublesome to understand women. The butterfly even asked questions concerning Ino when normally even though a gental heart wouldn't ask such questions knowing of Ino's temper.

Ino caught the eye of her sensei. " Asuma sensei thank you for treating us to dinner it was very kind of you."

" Your finished already Ino?" Asuma asked.

"Yes sensei, I will be leaving now. Goodnight sensei." Ino answered with a graceful bow before she left out of the restaurant to return home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>( Questions and speculations)<em>**

"Do you know if we forgot a special day or something?" Asuma asked his remaining team.

"No Sensei we didn't forget anything like that we made sure to have those always written down remember?!" Choiji replyed.

"Yeah that's right after what happened that one time." Asuma answered with a slight shiver remembering that day.

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Shikamaru scoffed.

"You would think that." Asuma answered with a smug smile.

"I still say it's a boy." Choji voiced.

Shaking his head Asuma commented with a puff of smoke. "Nah she hasn't had a boy in over a year."

"Ok maybe it's a female thing!" Choji stated.

" Choji I've been married for 2 years and got a daughter trust me it's not a female thing, Kurenai don't even act like that!" Asuma stated while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well sensei she's been like that for months now. We've asked her what's wrong, spied on her we even went and ask Sakura what was wrong only to find out that Ino had stopped talking to her even longer then she's been this way." Choji said with licking the barbecue sauce on his fingers.

Asuma patted Choji's shoulder. "Your right Choji; we've done all we could on our own maybe it's time we left it alone."

Shikamaru reluctantly turned his head away from the clouds to catch the eyes of the to man who were not fighting. "Your both wrong! troublesome woman... Look the only way to figure out what's going on in her head is to ask old man Inoichi to walk into her mind. It's troublesome not knowing why she's acting this way. Hell it be a whole lot easier if she had someone she trusted to talk to, but seeing as she don't talk to Sakura that's out of the question."

The rest of team Asuma said their goodbyes not know that Konoha number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja was listening, Naruto sat there waiting patiently so as not to be caught listening before making his way over to Ino's apartment. Being that Naruto was good at seeing what was underneath the underneath he had a good idea on what was going on. But if he happened to be wrong he was a good listener; just maybe Ino needed someone to confine in someone who knew how to keep a secret. who better to know how to keep a secrect then the person who whole life is a S level secret! Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Ino's Apartment)<strong>_

I should have been a actress instead of a Kunoichi. For years I've played a part, a role, a character. Lying to anyone even lying to myself, observing everyone I acted the way every other girl did. The girls in the village would stare me down, and when I saw them looking I acted out random scenes for them, playing the mean bitch who only cared about what people thought of her I dressed, talked, and even walked the way the others did just to fit in. I've always known I was different. Every day a piece of me died, but everyday I played my role, the mean bitch. And I hated it. I hated them. I could tell most of them if not all of them hated me also. I even hated myself too, I hated the fact I was different, I hated the fact that all the girls in the village were mere fan girls fighting over boys like they own them.

That they had he right to claim a person as if they were a mere piece of property! Secretly I always wished I'd break character; slip up letting the real me out. So that they hate me more then I already hated myself. I hoped that they'll Kill me. Because then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore: the pain the anger torment gossip the rumors the lies and the suffering they put me through day in and day out, over and over a never ending cycle! A year ago I finally made up my mind I wasn't going to play the role anymore. I had enough little by little they got a glimpse of the real Ino. The meek Ino. The caring Ino. The gentle hearted Ino. The soft-spoken Ino. The Loving Ino. The Feminine Ino. The qualities that every single Kunoichi, female commoner lacked. They got to see the female that they strived not to be, for nineteen long years I was forced to play the role of the bitch. And I hated them for that. Especially Sakura Haruno!

As a child, Sakura was insecure and highly self-conscious about her large forehead; covering it up with her bangs. It wasn't until I meet her, befriended her thinking great a girl like me someone I can be myself around whom I even defended from bullies, did she become more self-confident. However, Sakura was an honour student for her scholastic intelligence in the Academy, she became narcissistic, she was more interested in her appearance and Sasuke as opposed to practicing her ninja skills. That pink bubble gum air headed sult! Was just like every other female in this village a disgrace to the name Kunoichi! She even went as far as to insult Naruto calling him childish and foolish, citing his lack of a family as being a reason he was hated by everyone in the village, not realizing that Naruto had feelings for her.

Though in my playing the role as a bitch I was mean to Naruto too, though I would at least be away when the went to insult Naruto I didn't want any part of that. It was bad enough I already Hated myself I didn't need anything more to add to my self hating list. It was bad enough that I was being someone just to fit in. The sad thing is we could have still been friends i could have looked past the fact that she acted the way she did. But what really made me hate that bubble gum haired bitch was the fact that she believed a rumor a lie, from the very bullies who use to beat her up, these were the girls i protected her from the girls that had beat on her, made fun of her. She believed them! Over me I was her friend! They had told her a lie that I had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. I NEVER LIKED DUCK ASS FACE! THE BOY HAS A PERMANENT TEN FOOT POLE UP HIS ASS, THINKING HIS GREATER THEN EVERYONE. PERSONAL I HAD WISHED THAT HIS BROTHER Itachi Uchiha HAD MURDER HIM HE WOULD BURN FOREVER SUFFERING IN SHINIGAMI STOMACH! ( Shinigami is the death god used to seal Kurama and Orochimaru's arms).

Her mind just wouldn't calm down all the painful memories played one by one,from her early childhood leading up to now giving up on fall asleep Ino turned over in her bed laying on her side to gaze out her bedroom window. It was raining again, clouds covered the night sky blanketing the shimmering the stars as if tucking them in for the night, a soft sound caught her attention rather quickly, causing her to get up and investigate the noise.

"Oi Ino-chan you in there? Open up please it's cold outside!" Naruto's voice came through her apartment door.

Opening the door rather quickly with her guard up she scene for the familiar chakra pattern of Naruto, just to be on the safe side. Realizing it was him she learned from the rain.

"Naruto hurry up and get out on the rain you'll catch your death." Ino said with worry.

"Thank you Ino-chan." Naruto said with appreciation.

Coming back with a towel Ino tossed it to Naruto to dry his hair, she also gave him an extra blanket to wrap up in.

"Ummm...Naruto I'm not trying to be rude but it's kinda late did you need something?" Ino asked softly.

Rubbing the water from out of his. Naruto answered. "Actually you see... I came to see you."

Looking at Naruto with confusion Ino pointed to herself. "Me? Why?"

Naruto tilted his head. "Ino-chan I know you've been acting different, their are alot of people concerned about you so i was wondering if just maybe you would talk to me. I mean am not saying you have to but if you want to I'm all ears."

"Why concern yourself with me Naruto?" Ino asked with suspicion.

" You're my friend why wouldn't i be concern?!" Naruto asked seriously.

Ino nodded her head understanding. "I don't see how you can you can think of me as a friend, Growing up I wasn't much of a friend to you, I was pretty mean to you."

Naruto swatted his hand while he scoffed. "That's all in the past I forgave you a long time ago plus I know you only did what you did so others would like you."

Shocked at what she was hearing Ino looked up to see Naruto smiling a sleepishly smile at her, how could he have know that? Could he have known all along? No that can't be it, no one noticed her; let alone figured out that she was acting a role. So how did he figure it out? It didn't make sense!

Naruto smiled while shaking his head. " I can see your shocked I figured it out huh? Don't be! I know how it feels to hide what and who you truly are, remember? Heck from being Kurama's jailer to being called a demon, to being hated for something I had no control over, to being despised for even being born then hiding the fact because it was a S level secret. So I understand more then anyone what's it's like to hide. But that's all in the past, I want to know why were you hiding and what you are hiding if that's okay with you Ino-chan."

Ino couldn't help but smile it's true if anyone understood it would be him. "Hai it's okay Naruto am glad you understand sometimes i forget that you have suffered pain too. Your always smiling I admire that in you... I wish I could smile like that. Be free to be me!"

"Well why can't you?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ino sighed while sitting down and offering him a sit. "Well it's a long story so get comfortable, were going to be here for a while. Being from a prestigious clan there are many burdens and high hopes placed upon you. The members of my clan specialize in mind-centered techniques which makes us experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. We also have sensory abilities and our techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of the clan is the bush clover which symbolizes a "positive love". Because of this and many our things placed upon me because my father is important from being the commander of Konohagakure Intelligence Division and part of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force plus running the Yamanaka flower shop there was always many roles I had to play but by being this important clan's men daughter there was many things people expected from me."

"Plus maintaining our special relationship with the Akimichi and Nara clan I never had a time to be me. For years I've played a part, a role, a character. Lying to anyone even lying to myself, observing everyone I acted the way every other girl did. The girls in the village would stare me down, and when I saw them looking I acted out random scenes for them, playing the mean bitch who only cared about what people thought of her I dressed, talked, and even walked the way the others did just to fit in. I've always known I was different. Every day a piece of me died, but everyday I played my role, the mean bitch. And I hated it. I hated them. I could tell most of them if not all of them hated me also. I even hated myself too, I hated the fact I was different, I hated the fact that all the girls in the village were mere fan girls fighting over boys like they own them. That they had he right to claim a person as if they were a mere piece of property! Secretly I always wished I'd break character; slip up letting the real me out. So that they hate me more then I already hated myself. I hoped that they'll Kill me. Because then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore: the pain the anger torment gossip the rumors the lies and the suffering they put me through day in and day out, over and over a never ending cycle! A year ago I finally made up my mind I wasn't going to play the role anymore. I had enough little by little they got a glimpse of the real Ino. The meek Ino. The caring Ino. The gentle hear ted Ino. The soft-spoken Ino. The Loving Ino. The Feminine Ino. The qualities that every single Kunoichi, female commoner lacked. If that wasn't hard in itself things became worse when I meet Sakura, I know you like Sakura but truth is that Sakura has caused me alot of pain more pain then you can think."

"As a child, Sakura was insecure and highly self-conscious about her large forehead; covering it up with her bangs. It wasn't until I meet her, befriended her thinking great a girl like me someone I can be myself around whom I even defended from bullies, did she become more self-confident. Sakura was an honor student for her scholastic intelligence in the Academy, she became narcissistic, she was more interested in her appearance and Sasuke as opposed to practicing her ninja skills. She acted and treated me like every other female I've had the honor of meeting, she even went as far as to betray our friendship; believing a silly rumor over me."

"When I tried to explain it to her that it wasn't true that I had no interest in that duck butt headed Uchiha she got even more upset with me calling me names and being rude. I could have forgave her if she had just listen to me she would have understood that my heart belonged to someone else. But no she couldn't do that so I let her believe what she wanted! I even took it a step further so she could at least feel just a little of the pain she had caused me. From that moment onward I became her eternal rival in love. I did this just to get back at her for breaking our friendship over a stupid guy who doesn't even deserve the stuff handed to him. The guy is a ASS who doesn't believe in hard work he cheated for everything he has I HATED THE DAY THE Council members let him back into the village."

"He tried to destroy our home! he tried to kill you I know i was mean to you back then but I did it to fit in only to find that even when i was accepted I still hated it I was being a bitch to you and I hated myself for it! I lied to you, to my clan, to myself, and to the ones who hold my heart! You know what hurts the most is the fact that they don't know me at all...that I've been so hung up on being accepted that I alienated them from myself I can't ask them to forgive me. How can I? I've been a horrible person to them saying stuff that you wouldn't say to someone you care about, someone was precious to you, someone you love. I love them so much it hurts it feels like my heart has been dripped out my broken into and million pieces then trampled on you would think that was enough but sadly no...the pieces of my heart were then set ablaze in fire."

Ino cried her heart out, ranting, screaming sobbing . Hot, salty tears were flooding down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out were deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through her chest and convulsed her body. Naruto could see that even though their suffering was different from each other Ino had clearly suffered just as much as he did. Startled out of his thought by the weight that suddenly filled his arms he wrapped his arms around the broken girl who's sobs were so uncontrolled that she was hyperventilating.

Naruto looked at her with concern. "Shhhh... I got you Ino. Relax feel my heartbeat, slow your breathing and breath with me."

Ino eyes gazed at Naruto but saw nothing the pain in her thorax prevented her from seeing, all she could do was listen. The arms holding her tightened just a little bit more, words were whispered most likely words of strength and encouragement, words she really needed to hear. The sound of her own blood rushing through her ears prevented her from hearing the words clearly,the words were faint and soothing. Cries of anguish burst from within deep heartbreaking sobs racked her body. She shivered uncontrollably. Naruto winced with every cry tightening his hold with every gasp of air. Crying along for not only Ino but also his self, He could heard they word that left her month being repeated in a mantra.

"They could never love me they could never love me they could never love me they could never love me."

Naruto wasn't sure if Ino could hear him but he knew for certain that the lack of oxygen is what made her stop. Darkness had saved her from herself.

Naruto voiced. "Your wrong am sure that who ever you love loves you back, I'll even help you I promise Ino-chan no one deserves to be alone.'

"No your wrong!, I don't deserve them or their love am unworthy." were the last thoughts that played in Ino's mind before she surrendered to the darkness that awaited her.

The first thing she noticed was odd scent of jasmine mixed in with the spicy scent of ramen, it was a odd mixture yet pleasing. Hesitantly she opened her eyes to see Naruto gazing down at her with eyes full of worry but also love. Memories of last night came back to her, overwhelming her in that very moment, she gasped as she realized last night had all been real. It wasn't a horrible dream, the feeling in her chest intensified growing tighter and tighter. Grabbing at her shirt over her heart she willed herself to calm down to fight the pain that threatened to consume her again. She tried to relax, forcing herself to push the pain back into her chest, confining it, making sure it didn't consume her. After all she was use to this kind of pain. Slowly, her breathing became less strained. Opening her eyes again she looked toward Naruto again.

Are you alright now? Naruto asked while moving closer to Ino's side.

Nodding Ino reassured Naruto. "Yes. Am sorry if I had worried you Naruto."

Naruto smiled happily glad to hear that she was better. "It's okay, am just glad you are alright you had a panic attack."

Ino took noticed that it was no longer night time. "How long was I out?"

" A little over fourteen hours, I covered for you at the flower shop I told your mom and dad that your were busy running errands for Baa-chan." Naruto replied.

Ino smiled a true smile. Something she hadn't done in years. "Thank you Naruto, I really appreciate all that you've done for me."

Naruto smiled this was such a little thing Ino-chan didn't have to thank him for helping. He was happy to do it now knowing that she was like him. Naruto watched as Ino slowly got up from the bed going about the normal daily routine, straightening up, getting dressed. He had already seen to Lunch knowing that her eating habits had changed greatly in the past year he had settled on making her a steamed egg garnished with onions and leeks with fresh fruit on the side and a nice cup of lemon ginger tea. They both ate lunch in silence, seeing as when he glanced at her she looked to be lost and thought. Which was fine with him he had alot on his mind too. he pondered back and forth with the idea of letting Ino in on his secret seeing as she trusted him with a secret too. Over and over the prons and cons of trusting her played through his head. Scenario after Scenario, outcome after outcome the what ifs were few and many. Lunch was drawing to a close; by now he had convinced himself that you had to give trust in order to receive trust.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto called.

Turning her eyes to the blond man. Ino watched the expression cross his face. "Yes Naruto..."

Naruto stated. "I have a question."

Raising a brow Ino looked at him suspiciously. "What's the your question?"

Thinking back on the previous night Naruto gathered his thoughts. "Well before you lost consciousness you kept saying 'they could never love me' well my question is who could never love you?"

Ino casted her eyes down hiding the blush on her cheeks but more so her eyes. "I knew you were going to ask that..."

Naruto waited. "Well are you going to tell me?"

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah I'll tell you but first...Why do you want to know?"

Naruto returned. " Cause you trusted me with a big secret already last night. I don't have many friends but everyone from rookie 13 I consider my friends even if they don't consider me as their's. But I want a best friend more then anything someone I know who I can trust with all my secrets. Even though you know some stuff about me am still hiding. It's almost unbearable, isn't it the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. you guys saved me from myself, rescued me from my loneliness, you guys were the first to accept me as who I am. Your my friends. I would like to return the favor, you said no one knows the real you right? Well I want to be the one who knows th real you, I want tot be the one you come to when you need someone to talk to; or someone to listen to complain about whatever. But most importantly I want to be that person who you trust that would let you lean on them, pick you up when you fall, help you be the best you can be. I want to be the one you call your best friend and family."

Ino whispered. "That's sounds great I'd like that very much. I promise to be the best friend I can be."

Naruto winked. "Dattebayo! I got me a best friend awsome!"

Ino said in a shaky proud voice. Okay I Love ...


	2. Chapter 2 You the son of who?

Naruto smiled this was such a little thing Ino-chan didn't have to thank him for helping. He was happy to do it now knowing that she was like him. Naruto watched as Ino slowly got up from the bed going about the normal daily routine, straightening up, getting dressed. He had already seen to Lunch knowing that her eating habits had changed greatly in the past year he had settled on making her a steamed egg garnished with onions and leeks with fresh fruit on the side and a nice cup of lemon ginger tea. They both ate lunch in silence, seeing as when he glanced at her she looked to be lost and thought. Which was fine with him he had alot on his mind too. he pondered back and forth with the idea of letting Ino in on his secret seeing as she trusted him with a secret too. Over and over the prons and cons of trusting her played through his head. Scenario after Scenario, outcome after outcome the what ifs were few and many. Lunch was drawing to a close; by now he had convinced himself that you had to give trust in order to receive trust.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto called.

Turning her eyes to the blond man. Ino watched the expression cross his face. "Yes Naruto..."

Naruto stated. "I have a question."

Raising a brow Ino looked at him suspiciously. "What's the your question?"

Thinking back on the previous night Naruto gathered his thoughts. "Well before you lost consciousness you kept saying 'they could never love me' well my question is who could never love you?"

Ino casted her eyes down hiding the blush on her cheeks but more so her eyes. "I knew you were going to ask that..."

Naruto waited. "Well are you going to tell me?"

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah I'll tell you but first...Why do you want to know?"

Naruto returned. " Cause you trusted me with a big secret already last night. I don't have many friends but everyone from rookie 12 I consider my friends even if they don't consider me as their's. But I want a best friend more then anything someone I know who I can trust with all my secrets. Even though you know some stuff about me am still hiding. It's almost unbearable, isn't it the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. you guys saved me from myself, rescued me from my loneliness, you guys were the first to accept me as who I am. Your my friends. I would like to return the favor, you said no one knows the real you right? Well I want to be the one who knows th real you, I want to all be the one you come to when you need someone to talk to; or someone to listen to complain about whatever. But most importantly I want to be that person who you trust that would let you lean on them, pick you up when you fall, help you be the best you can be. I want to be the one you call your best friend and family."

Ino whispered. "That's sounds great I'd like that very much. I promise to be the best friend I can be."

Naruto winked. "Dattebayo! I got me a best friend awesome!"

Ino said in a shaky proud voice. Okay I Love ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Th secrets we hide)<strong>_

Naruto glanced over at Ino telling her it was ok that he would wait if that was what she wanted.

"Can we go for a walk? I hate being inside all day" Ino asked with a smile.

Nodding Naruto said."Yes"

They had decided on walking along side The Naka River it was always peaceful this time of year even though its location is located on the land where the Uchiha clan once lived and prospered[1] and at some point, it passes through a deep ravine.

Naruto spoke. "Ino before you say anything I thought that maybe it would be fair if I go first, seeing how you told me so much yesterday. But before I tell you anything I need you to know that everything I tell you is a secret you have to swear to keep to yourself. My life is alot more complicated then yours everything you think you know about me is a lie though some of the stuff is true in some ways.

"Which ones are true? And Which are false?" Ino asked.

Naruto looked at her careful she wasn't mad that surprised him but also made him very happy to know he wasn't going to be hated for something he did to keep himself safe.

"Well for starters am alot smarter then what people thing my IQ is almost as high as Shikamaru's i only pretened to be a idoit so the elders of the village wouldn't bother me anymore than they aleady do." Naruto pointed out.

Shocked was the look on Ino's face, to think all these years Naruto played a role just like her was truly amazing and yet sad. 'The elders most have been very cruel to him for him to fool them like this.'

"I never liked Sakura as in a crush or as a person either when I was very young I had went out to the market place to steal some food, I was able to grab to loaves of bread, a few apples and a bag of cookies I had stuffed them all in my coat or down my pants. You couldn't even tell I had anything because I was so small; I was making my way to leave when Sakura had caught sight of me. I waved at her and sighed by putting my finger to my lips for her to keep quit which she nodded in reply that she would, I had thought she was a sweet girl who would keep her trap quit but i was wrong she shouted out the soonest I had turn my back." Nakuto told her with a far out look in his eyes, Ino could tell he was remember that day.

"Did you ever ask her why she told on you?" Ino asked.

"Hai I did when we became team 7 at first she didn't remember but after much thought about it she remembered only to tell me laughing with a evil look in her eye she said word for word it's because you are a no good demon that doesn't have the right to live. It happened so long ago but I can still feel ever kick, punch and hear every dirty word the villagers had called me that day." Naruto explained.

"Oh Naruto am so sorry." Ino said pulling Naruto into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>A few miles away from the river sat the rest of rookie 13 they watched as Naruto and Ino embrased each other. Some of them began to mummer among themselves.<br>Everything that they could see from that distant looked to what you would call a outing for couples. They were in a quite area, the setting was amazing because of the trees that were all in bloom plus the look in their eyes were looks of concern and great trust.

"Tenten are Naruto and Ino a couple?" Sai asked.

"I not really sure but it would explain alot to Ino's behavior you if they were because of Naruto being gone alot on long missions."Tenten explained.

"Well if that is the guess I would have spent more time around Ino to have comforted her in her time of need while Naruto was away, but I am glad that Naruto has returned Ino's youth-fullness will once again sparkle and shine like it once did. Naruto is a good man to his youth-fullness is in full bloom now that he can hold Ino again. I will have to congratulate the happy couple when their date is over."Lee shouted while spiking the good guy pose.

"I find it kind of odd that they are a couple." Shino stated.

"Yeah you got that right Shino! But if they are a couple it makes since for Ino to be acting different because both her and Naruto are loud people they probable agreed on some day the other would have to be quite so they don't get on each other nerves. Kiba barked out laughing.

"Kiba that's me...mean to say and y-you know i..it."Hinata stuttered out.

"Jeez Hinata I wasn't trying to be mean it's the truth we all know Ino has a temper on her and will hit you if you try to cut her off let alone talk over her." Kiba said while hugging Hinata.

"I understand Kiba I..forgive y-y..you."Hinata blushed she still wasn't uuse to Kiba being her boyfriend or receiving hugs from him yet.

"Well person I say Ino-pig and idiot Naruto deserve each other their both a pain to deal with." Sakura said smirking

"The dobe couldn't get a girl even if he tried I bet their only hugging because Naruto hugged her first." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sasuke...your so funny that is so true that demon...I mean idiot couldn't get a girl to date him even if you payed her."Sakura praised Sasuke which he ignored by turning away from her. Which only pissed Sakura off she made a mental note to hit Naruto next time she saw him alone.

"I thought Naruto was your friend" Sai pointed out to Saukra and Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his nose up with a 'Hn' as if he didn't hear anything which Sakura took it upon herself to bash Sai's head into the ground. Realizing what she did Sakura played it off by laughing.

Piercing Sakura with a look that clearly said 'I see your true colors' Shikarmu drawled out lazily "You guys are all troublesome budding in on other peoples business If Ino and Naruto were dating that would have said something by now. What ever the reason their hugging it's their business not ours."

Munching on chips Choji nodded his head agreeing with Shikamru before saying his own peace. "Besides Ino doesn't have a boyfriend she hasn't dated anyone in a while now."

"Tch...Choji didn't I just say it's none of their business?" Shikamaru chastised.

"Sorry Shikamaru." Choji smiled before going back to his chips.

"Well whatever the case they look close" Neji said ended the discussion.

* * *

><p>Naruto was aware of the on lookers but pretended he never saw them or heard them with his fox hearing. Instead he kept his focus on Ino comforting him.<br>Pulling away from her hug only to grab her hand Naruto focused on telling Ino the rest of his past.

"What am about to tell you and show you is a very tight lipped secret that only me Baa-chan, Ero-sensei, Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei only know." Naruto said seriously.

"Why only them"?"Ino asked.

"I'll explain afterwards" Naruto told her.

Knowing that she would get her answers afterward Ino waved her hand for him to continue. Naruto gave her a smile before whispering a enchantment under his breath erecting a barrier so thoes on the outside can only see what he wanted them to see. The barrier was detestable you couldn't see or feel.

"First I'll tell you more about my family and yes I do have a family, this is a level SSS class secret if the elders of the village were to find out I told you you would be put to death along with anyone else you told. I am the child of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero who were both Jinchuriki like myself. The village knew that my mother was a Jinchuriki but no one knew that father was not any the elders the only person to know the truth was Ero-sensei who was my dads sensei. Ero-sensei who you know as the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya the toad sage is actually my grandfather and Baa-chan is my grandmother they are the proud parents of Minato Namikaze. During the time of my dad's birth their was a war going on which lead Jiraiya and Tsunade to put my dad into hidding it wasn't intil after the war they were able to come and pick up their son but by that time my dad was already 2years old, he had been turned into a Jinchuriki by very people who wanted them dead. Thinking that my grandparents would abandon their only child they didn't check to see if the child still lived in the village and the village elders were none the wiser. Jiraiya and Tsunade gave Minato Tsunade's maiden name and still raised him but raised him as if he was a orphan they didn't tell Minato that he was their son till he could protect himself if they were away on missions of their own. When I was born they nine tails attacked the village because she was after a Uchiha. And yes I did say she Kurama is her name. Kurama attacked the village that day because a Uchiha by the name of Madara killed her mate and children. She had came to kill only him but because of the Sharingan Madara was able to control her body. The village doesn't know of the real reason behide the attack on that night I only know because weather dead or alive all Jinchuriki have a link together that allows you to speak, hear and feel each other. Being that my dad and mom were both Jinchuriki I have a stronger link I can see their memories. I am the jailor of Kurama she has shared all her memories with me of that night. She watches over me and lean me power to keep myself safe a family dept to me for killing my family when she was under Madara's control she is also my friend. Their are many people who want me dead just because of me being a Jinchuriki but I would be in even more danger if they knew of my bloodline I am the great grandchild of Lord first Hokage Hashirama Senju, am the great grandnephew to Lord second Hokage Tobirama Senju, grandchild to both the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade child to their child Minato the fourth Hokage. Am the heir to the Senju Clan, Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze Clan.

"Damn that is one hell of a legacy Naruto I can see why that is level SSS secret!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's not all either." Naruto said sheepishly.

"What else could their be?" Ino asked.

"There's more about me and stuff I shouldn't know!" Naruto stated matter factly.

"Like?" Ino pressed.

"Which one do you want to know first, more about me or the things I shouldn't know?" Naruto asked her.

Ino put her finger to her chin tapping in thought she didn't didn't knew which she wanted to know first all she knew was that she wanted to know more. She couldn't believe all the things she was hearing but she knew they were all true by using her family jutus the Mind Body Transmission Technique to read and see Naruto thoughts as he spoke. She was astonished that he had had came from such legacy she could even believe it with out reading his mind. He looked just like the late fourth Hokage. Finding out that her sensei Tsunade was the mother of the fourth hokage and Naruto's grandmother she did not see that coming at all.

"Hmmmm...you first." Ino decided.

"Okay like I said to you both I wear a mask to hide who I really am. but I also wear a henge to what you see both you is really me." Naruto explained.

"Will you drop your henge for me to see your true self?" Ino asked.

"I will drop my henge for you cause I want to trust you. Naruto told her honestly.

Stepping back to give himself space Naruto put his hands up in the form of the rat and boar seal before whispering a chant that pulled on the seal that surrounded his body making the protector seals drop the henge, the effect was almost instantaneous. Ino's whole demeanor changed rapidly because standing before her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

A/n I thought I would drag this out a little so who knows Ino's love might be in next chapter or the following after.

_**Thanks you for reading**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok I need to clear up some stuff from my last two chapters this was brought to my attention in a review and a PM. I changed rookie 12 to rookie 13 because I wanted Sai in the story! And yes I know he was apart of root so need to keep telling me that, next like I said in my last A/N am dragging it out some because am busy so I have some short chapters plus I happen to like cliff hangers lol and lastly ok ok ok I know there are grammer mistakes in my story I don't have anyone who edits my stories plus english isn't my first language so in all I think am doing okay so far! Some people are so melodramatic and pick to much on the small things I could keep the story in my mother tongue but I wanted to write it in english so please bare with me. Thank you!

Ino put her finger to her chin tapping in thought she didn't didn't knew which she wanted to know first all she knew was that she wanted to know more. She couldn't believe all the things she was hearing but she knew they were all true by using her family jutus the Mind Body Transmission Technique to read and see Naruto thoughts as he spoke. She was astonished that he had had came from such legacy she could even believe it with out reading his mind. He looked just like the late fourth Hokage. Finding out that her sensei Tsunade was the mother of the fourth hokage and Naruto's grandmother she did not see that coming at all.

"Hmmmm...you first." Ino decided.

"Okay like I said to you both I wear a mask to hide who I really am. but I also wear a henge to what you see both you is really me." Naruto explained.

"Will you drop your henge for me to see your true self?" Ino asked.

"I will drop my henge for you cause I want to trust you. Naruto told her honestly.

Stepping back to give himself space Naruto put his hands up in the form of the rat and boar seal before whispering a chant that pulled on the seal that surrounded his body making the protector seals drop the henge, the effect was almost instantaneous. Ino's whole demeanor changed rapidly because standing before her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

After the smoke had cleared stood a more elegant Naruto he was slightly taller standing at 5'7 with fiery red hair with blond highlights dancing through it jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was elegant looking yet very handsome with a noticeable six pack abs and slightly muscler arms that showed through his clothes some would say he had a feminine look to him because of the dainty claws and fangs, the whisker marks on his face were soft he was a fox litery it was a noticeable change his ears were on the top of his head they were long and pointed like a fox ears covered in orange fur with were tipped in black. What really caught her attention was the fluffy nine tails with black tips that came out of his tailbone they danced in the wind behide him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a heart melting foxy grin while a rosy blush dusted arcoss his cheeks. "Ino are you okay?"

Ino snapped out of her shock "KIMI YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUTE!" Ino squealed reaching for his tails.

Naruto purred his eyes glazed over in pleasure his tails and ears were extremely sensitive. "Ino please stop that" he whinned

Blushing Ino let go of his tail that she was currently stroking. "Are you ready to finish are talk?"

"Hai we can discuss what I know later I want to know who you love." Naruto spoke.

Taking a deep breath Ino began to explain. "I started a long time when I realized I was both in love with Choji and Shikamaru"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(FlashBack #1)<strong>_

When Choji first got his wings and came home from the mission hurt we were 12 years old. He wasn't chubby anymore he was thin and very handsome too. Shikamaru was scared because the last food pill was life threatening we all knew that we grew up learning about Formation Ino Shika Cho were our fathers and the things we would someday be able to do as a team. Nothing prepared us to hear the medic team telling us that choji wasn't going to make it. Seeing him pale and skinny wasn't the Choji she knew it wasn't her Choji.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback #2)<strong>_

When our families got to together for a dinner it was the first time mom had asked me to do all the cooking well she did other things, I had spent two days cooking all different kinds off food. Korean BBQ, Tonkatsu, Dumpling, Karaage, Unagi, Kiritanpo, Anpan, Manju, and Red bean soup I had made all our favorites.

Choza Akimichi and his family had the first to get to our house greetings were made as Choji and I had set the table while we waited for the Nara family to show up.  
>The table was set with a beautiful center piece of wild flowers.<p>

Inoichi had opened the door waving the Nara's in. "So Glad you made just in time to eat."

"Sorry were late" Yoshino said explaining how they had a meeting before coming over.

"Come the food is all set." Ino's mom had called out.

"Wow Kari you really out done your self this time everthing looks and smells great!" Choza praised.

"Thank you Choza but I didn't cook this is all Ino's work" Kari said.

Choji and Shikamaru had turned shocked faces to Ino who wasn't looking their way to buy be finishing bring the food out.

"I didn't know you could cook." Choji and Shikamaru said together.

"There's alot you don't know about me." Ino smiled.

We wee all sitting down Ino had waited to eat wanting to see the reaction on everybodies face after they tried her cooking.

"Damn that good kid." Shikaku drawled out after taking his first bite.

"I is good" Shikamaru said surprised.

"Yeah Ino this is great your a very good cook" Choji said after swallling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(End of Flashback)<strong>_

"Woah I didn't expect it to be both your teammates." Naruto commented

Blushing Ino smiled sadly."Now you see what I mean we I say they couldn't love me we've know each other our whole lives yet the Ino they grew up with isn't me."

"Your going to have to tell them or let them in to see the real you if you want them, your going to have to fight for their love. Naruto explain

"I'll think about it." Ino smiled.

"I have a meeting with with Iruka we can meetup again." Naruto said waving goodbye to Ino.

The week had past like the first two day each day Naruto and Ino would meetup either at each other homes are somewhere in the village most of the villagers had thought they were dating even the hokage, only they knew the truth most conversations they shared were either happy moments in their life are sad moments some were new memories they made with each other. Occasionally they would bump into the others of rookie 13 they would ask them question which they answer "No we are not together were friends" Some believed them some push and stocked them to finds answers. Naruto and Ino had both decided it was time for her to talk to her team if not them then her family it was the only way she was going to start healing right.

Choji and Shikamaru was sitting under a tree watching the clouds pass by when they noticed Ino walking towards them.

"Hey Ino" Choji said.

"Choji, Shikamaru. May I sit down for a moment?"

"Yea" Shikamaru studied Ino she was hasdent maybe frightened 'but of what?'

"I need to talk to you guys about something." she couldn't face them so she pretended the clouds held her attention.

"Woman, I hate when you do that if you have something to say say it." Shikamaru told her seriously.

Ino eyed him from the corner of her eye and sat down near him. She let him close his eyes for a second, and then:

Right. I know. She smiled. I ve been keeping something from you guys.

Shikamaru sighed audibly. "Is it bad?"

"No it isn't bad...well at least I hope it't not" Ino explained.

"Why?" Choji asked.

Ino whispered. Because I had wanted what all people wants to be accepted the Ino you grew up with isn't me in some ways you saw me like when am frustrated or when i lose faith in myself o when am really mad about something but other then that everything was a lie... and I don t want to ruin our friendship so I understand if you hate me... I m sorry really truly sorry; I know it was wrong to pretend to be something I'm not but I wanted friends I wanted someone to care to love me. Please don't hate me."

"You're crying? You're so troublesome... keep going I can tell there are holes in your story." Shikamaru murmured

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She wanted to see their faces but was afraid to look... "It's too complicated...Love's complicated...I've been in love with someone every sicnce we first meet but I realized that person could never love me because the me they know isn't me. It's like building a friendship all over again."

"Who do you love?" Choji asked.

"You guys" Ino finally said turning her so they could see the truth in her eyes.

Choji nearly chocked on his chips. "Me and Shikamaur?"

Ino's faced redened "yes I understand if your mad at me but please don't push me away let me make it up to you, let me show you the real Ino. Spend time with me, talk to me, get to know me please just give me a chance that's all I ask of you." Ino pleaded with them.

"Tch start all over...troublesome but if the fan girl wasn't you I don't see a down see to getting to know you, I can't promise that I'll return your feelings." Shikamaru explained.

"What about you Choji? will you give me a chance?" Ino turned to him

He gave a small half-smile at the shock in my voice, but it was one of happiness. "Sure"

Ino leaned into them she hugged them close before placing quick kiss on their cheek and moved away from them.

"Thank you for not hating me." Ino said before leaving them alone to return home.

Sorry I know its short I promise next chapter be longer!


	4. Chapter 4 I want love

A/N Hello my beautiful readers am back with a all chapter, in this chapter I have alot of food for the picnic so am going to post the recipe for the food, I make these foods sometimes. Thank you for reading! Enjoy. Am a vegan so when I make meat dishes I use tofu or vegan meat.

"Who do you love?" Choji asked.

"You guys" Ino finally said turning her head so they could see the truth in her eyes.

Choji nearly chocked on his chips. "Me and Shikamaru?"

Ino's faced reddened "yes I understand if your mad at me but please don't push me away let me make it up to you, let me show you the real Ino. Spend time with me talk to me, get to know me please just give me a chance that's all I ask of you." Ino pleaded with them.

"Tch start all over...troublesome but if the fan girl wasn't you I don't see a down see to getting to know you, I can't promise that I'll return your feelings." Shikamaru explained.

"What about you Choji? will you give me a chance?" Ino turned to him

He gave a small half-smile at the shock in my voice, but it was one of happiness. "Sure"

Ino leaned into them she hugged them close before placing quick kiss on their cheek and moved away from them.

"Thank you for not hating me." Ino said before leaving them alone to return home.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Choji called after a while once the shock had weared off.

"Hn?" The equivalent, in all Nara's 'Yes, I'm listening'

"You took that very well I thought you didn't know what was wrong with Ino" Choji said in between munching on his favorite chips, he knew that Shikamaru had a very high IQ and knew most things without you telling him but how could he have known about this?

"Shikamaru? he called once again, 'did he fall asleep?"

Shikamaru signed, "I didn't know about this am just as surprised as you are but less so, when I think back to our childhood certain things that I thought didn't make since now do." He reached for a chip, popping it into his mouth before returning back to his beloved clouds.

"Was this before we meet or after cause I don't remember her acting different..." Choji trailed off, his hands reaching for another bag of chips to share with his best friend.

"Hm..." Shikamaru ate a few more chips, gathering his thoughts before answering Choji's question. He knew his best friend would wait for as long as he wanted they had a unspoken language between themselves they understood each other very well. It wasn't like he wasn't going to answer he had to give a good example.

He turned to Choji looking at his slight chubby cheeks with his swirl like clan birth mark.

"It happened before we meet and after, you know how the other kids were cruel to Naruto? well when the villagers children would gather Ino would disappear I would sometime look around and she would be gone. Another example is Oct 10 Naruto's birthday the day the hatefulness is stronger the beating are worse I happened to be out that night, I saw Ino walking away from the bad-side of the village where Naruto's apt is. I backtracked to his apt to see a jar of my clan's special medicine, a first aid kit, and bandages left hidden for him, the next day when I confronted Naruto about it he thought it was me I told him I didn't put the medicine there but my clan makes it. I checked him over and re-wrapped his bandages for him."

"Wait so Ino helped Naruto all those times?"Choji asked.

"Yeah I believe so, Naruto never found out it was her. That's not the only time I thought things didn't add up remember our family dinner when we all gathered together that night Ino had cooked everything the food was wonderful. Ino's words to us were there is alot you don't know about me. Which in itself got me thinking because when you would hear the girls all talking in class they asked each other if knew how to cook,sew, and other girly stuff which everyone said no to including Ino. Honestly the only reason why I took it very well like you say is the thought of her being different then we know her interests me I'd be lying if I said she was ugly in fact the whole village thinks she's very beautiful. Choji you know my view on woman and marriage their both troublesome but I hope to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife. Mind you Ino is more then pretty which is fine plus she's not a regular girl like I had hoped for she's a ninja, I never thought about it; but if the village was attacked someday it'd ease my mind that my wife could protect our children if I'm away." Shikamaru explained.

They had lapsed into silence again. Choji's faced formed into a serious, just like with him Shikamaru waited for his answer on the matter on what he thought of the new no the real Ino.

"Choji," Shikamaru called after a good 15 minutes had passed. "How do you feel?"

Twisting his hands together, so hard that pain laced up his pudgy fingers. He knew the answer but you didn't know how to put the words correctly, he wasn't gifted in the art of fluidity. Giving up Choji stuttered. "I don't really know how I feel about this."

"Come on," Shikamaru muttered, letting out a half-muted sigh. "You're being difficult. I know you explain what's going on in your head, take your time if you need to. But quit being troublesome."

"You always said I'm a very kind, polite, and caring person that these characteristics are my greatest strength and while my greatest weakness was is lack of self-confidence. I can't help but feel that this is to good to be true." Choji whispered. I knew he heard me just as clear as day I couldn't, no it wasn't that I couldn't I didn't want him to worry about me. I didn't want his view of me to change. He viewed me as strong when I knew I was in fact weak hell I'm motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls me "fat" I even refers to myself as "big-boned", "chubby".

"Your saying you don't deserve happiness!" Shikamaru snapped, giving Choji a harsh glare.

"I don't deserve it." Choji screamed. He was hunched over protecting him, like he used to do as a child when he was bullied. "I don't deserve it, Shikamaru!

Being apart of the Akimichi taught me something that no matter how strong I am the fake Ino was right no woman likes her man FAT! I truly don't deserve happiness if I can't control myself around food, I didn't deserve happiness if I only made people view me as nothing but a fatso.

"You're acting stu-!" Shikamru stopped himself by letting out a sigh and stomped his foot harshly into the ground.

"I am stupid, you can say it." Choji whispered, his lip was quivering uncontrollably. "I know I'm stupid, and fat and ugly and weak and useless and-"his voice had rose uncontrollably, without him knowing, shaking with suppressed tears. Even he now that he had indeed changed Shikamaru's view of him by now, but he didn't have to heart to care right now he knew he was right.

"Why do you think that?" Shikamaru's voice was tight and a bit shaky he was fighting himself from shaky his best friend.

"Because it's-" Choji started.

"Don't give me that shit Choji you know all that stuff you said is not true if anybody deserve love it's you and Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled putting a stop to Choji lame excuse.

Choji clenched his fists tightly his hand was hurting, his heart was pounding in agony. "-Then why did you call me-"

"Acting stupid and being stupid are two different things! you're acting stupid because your putting yourself down how could you say thoes things about yourself? How could you even think you don't deserve love that you couldn't be love by just being yourself!? You heard Ino she loves us You and Me just the way we are!

All these years I didn't know you believed that garbage that those bullies said. If you don't deserve love to be loved for being you then I don't either I always did bad on test, am not good like you, I prefer not to get involved in troublesome activities, I pretend to be busy to avoid responsibility. I also don't like fighting, I hate it, most things are troublesome. Am fully aware of this side of my personality.I'm "the number one at running away" and "the number one coward!" Shikamaru was yelling he had to make Choji see that it hurt that him; his friend his best friend viewed himself in such a ugly light.

"Don't put yourself in the same boat as me, damn it! when duty calls, your the bravest person I know, you have a strong moral compass and sense of commitment towards our comrades. Even though you lack bravery, you will sacrifice yourself and face almost certain death, for the sake of our friends and or villagers without a second thought. Because of this raw leadership skill possess, you was the first genin from the Rookie Nine to become a chūnin. The weight of decisions we must make as a chūnin made you team leader have caused we all know you mature rapidly and believe in you. I believe in you! Why in the hell would you measure yourself to me? Choji ranted.

"Who else do I have to-"Shikamaru started to question.

"Yourself Shikamaru! Not everything is measured in percentages, bravery, strength!" Choji told him seriously.

They weren't getting anywhere talking or yelling at each other they both had to many things they personal hated about themselves, they each had their own fears and belief's. They would be here to the end of time screaming till they were blue in the face no one could win this battle.

"You really think I can be accepted just for being me?" Choji asked he had to know if Shikamaru truly thought so.

"Yes! But it really depends on the woman, if she is a true honest hearted person who can look pass what people think is a flaw, Being chubby is not a Flaw Choji everybody comes in all shapes and sizes,were all different. The woman who accepts that is the woman who is meant for you because if that woman can accept you for just being the great guy and friend you are then I don't have to worry. I don't have anything am good at, I have no goals or dreams, I hope to have a wife and two kids but it wouldn't bother me if it didn't happen either. But you Choji are my best friend and even if you weren't my best friend you are a wonderful person you have the most gental and caring heart I've ever seen I remember watching you save a butterfly from a spider web, the butterfly was so tiny that most people wouldn't have even seen it or cared it's normal it's part of the circle of life. It's not important in the day and age we live in. You see that the small things in life are breathing too. You see that everything has feelings too, and everyone are important I admire that about you, it's a very admirable quality." Shikamaru told him honestly.

"You don't think Ino is playing with us do you?" Choji asked. By now he had cried himself almost to exhaustion, tear tracks ran down his swirled cheeks, his face was blotchy his nose was red yet he couldn't bring himself to care that Shikamaru was seeing him like this when just a few minutes ago he had saw him at his worse. Shikamaru had let him cry to he couldn't cry no more, he didn't make fun or tease, not once did the word crybaby slip from his lips either instead he had called him a butterfly that had finally emerged from it's cocoon. He had told him that he was indeed good looking a very handsome vibrate butterfly with wings and a heart that was one of a kind. He viewed him the same way but as a deer, Shikamaru was a breath taking person him, he was wise, intelligent, caring, strong even though he couldn't see it himself. But Choji had always known.

"I know it's not good to be weak and helpless. But I don't think it's good to be too strong either. In our society, they talk about survival of the fittest. But we're not animals. We're human. The Ino we knew wasn't true she did what a coward would never do she held her heart out to us, entrusting us with it. My mom once told me When you love someone, truly love them, you lay your heart open to them. You give them a part of yourself that you give to no one else, and you let them inside a part of you that only they can hurt-you literally hand them the razor with a map of where to cut deepest and most painfully on your heart and soul. And when they do strike, it's crippling-like having your heart carved out. We cultivate love when we allow our most vulnerable and powerful selves to be deeply seen and known, and when we honor the spiritual connection that grows from that offering with trust, respect, kindness and is not something we give or get; it is something that we nurture and grow, a connection that can only be cultivated between two people when it exists within each one of them – we can only love others as much as we love ourselves. Shame, blame, disrespect, betrayal, and the withholding of affection damage the roots from which love grows. Love can only survive these injuries if they are acknowledged, healed and rare. I told Ino I can't promise that I will return her feelings but am going to give it everything I got and you should too we've been hurt to many times in our life to push away something that just might bring us a lifetime of happiness." Shikamaru told his Best friend while gathering him in a hug, he didn't care if anyone saw them embrace this was something he wanted, no needed to do for the both of them.

"I think we should start on getting to know Ino tomorrow how at a relaxing day cloud watching, picnic then a nice nap or a walk. Hows that sound to you?" Choji asked sleepy.

"Hmmm...troublesome but nice." Shikamaru yawned out.

"Your sleepy." Choji stated trying to keep his eyes open.

"You ar-" Shikamaru started.

A light snore came from the sleeping genius, smiling to him Choji reached laying Shikamaru in a better comfortable position against him, he knew from their early childhood that Shikamaru was a tummy sleeper and had to at least a little noise in the background to keep him asleep, Choji had layed him half on the ground and half on his chest, his heart beat would lure Shikamaru into a deep sleep.

'I really hope Ino is the one for us.' was choji last thought before succumbing to the lure of dreamland.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ino at home)<strong>_

Ino had made it home after first checking in with her mother to see if she was needed at their family flower shop tomorrow, which to her surprise her mother said no that she needed to relax more seeing as how she looked a little put out. Making a note to herself to talk to her parents soon about her secret why she been acting so different these pass couple of months. Walking into her bedroom the first thing she note of was that she wasn't alone in her home, laying on her bed was Naruto without his henge asleep, he was curled up into a ball, with his tails wrapped protectively around him, his fox ears layed plastered to his head giving a slight twitch every so often. Naruto fiery red hair with blond highlights hid most of his face from view giving his face a slight shadowy look. Not having the heart to wake the beautiful fox she decided to work on dinner plus prepare the food for tomorrow she planned on going on a picnic with the men she hoped would someday be hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(In the kitchen ) <strong>_

Wanting something light but still enough to keep both her and Naruto full Ino chose to cook his favorite food Ramen going through her pantry she took out everything she would need to make a pot of Miso & Shiitake Ramen with Hoisin-Glazed Tofu.

_**The Ingredients are:**_ (this makes two serving)

6 Ounces Choy Sum

2 Cloves Garlic

2 Scallions

1 Package Firm Tofu

2 Ounces Shiitake Mushrooms

1 Ounce Enoki Mushrooms

3 Tablespoons Vegetable Demi-Glace

2 Tablespoons Soy Sauce

1 Tablespoon Miso Paste

¼ Cup Hoisin Sauce

12 Ounces Fresh Ramen Noodles

Wash and dry the fresh produce. Roughly chop the green leaves of the choy sum, then thinly slice the stems. Peel and mince the garlic. Thinly slice the scallion and separate the white bottoms and green tops. Drain the tofu and pat dry with paper towels, then cut into ½-inch cubes. Remove and discard the shiitake mushrooms stems, then thinly slice the caps.

Remove and discard the root end of the enoki a medium pot, heat a couple teaspoons of oil on medium until hot. Add the garlic, choy sum stems and the whites parts of the scallion. Cook 1 to 2 minutes, or until slightly softened and fragrant. Stir in the vegetable demi-glace, 4 cups of water, shiitake mushrooms, miso and soy sauce. Bring the mixture to a boil and reduce to the heat medium-low. Simmer the broth for 6 to 8 minutes as you cook the the broth is simmering, in a large pan (nonstick, if you have one), heat a couple teaspoons of oil on high until hot.

Add the tofu and cook 4 to 5 minutes, or until golden browned on all sides, stirring occasionally. Turn off the the pan still on the burner, but with the heat off, pour the hoisin sauce over the tofu and toss to thoroughly coat. Set aside while you finish the the fresh ramen noodles and choy sum leaves to the broth. Increase the heat to medium-high and cook 2 to 4 minutes, or until the noodles are al dente, stirring the noodle soup and vegetables between 2 bowls and top with glazed tofu. Garnish with the green parts of the scallions. Enjoy!

Finished with dinner Ino thought that maybe Naruto would enjoy a sweet to follow his meal. In the mode for a slight sweet but still healthy Ino got down what she would need to make Green Tea Layer Cake.

* * *

><p>("This is a light and moist cake that is not too sweet and has a refreshing green tea fragrance. The frosting uses cream cheese but has enough sweetness to mask the sour taste. The matcha (green tea) powder gives it a delicate green hue too. This cake can also be baked as a sheet cake in a 9x 13 inch pan or as 2 separate round cakes in two 8 inch round pans. Adjust baking time accordingly.")<p>

**The Ingredients are: **

1cup almond or oat flour

1 1/4 cups confectioners' sugar

2 teaspoons powdered green tea

2 tablespoons butter, softened

1 (3 ounce) package cream cheese, softened

1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract

1 1/2 teaspoons milk

1 cup cake flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

1 teaspoon salt

4 teaspoons powdered green tea

1 1/4 cups white sugar

1 cup vegetable oil

3 eggs

1 cup plain yogurt

1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease and flour 2 - 9 inch round pans. Sift together the all-purpose flour, cake flour, baking soda, salt, and green tea powder; set aside.

In a large bowl, beat together sugar, oil, and eggs until smooth. Stir in 1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla. Beat in the flour mixture alternately with the yogurt, mixing just until incorporated. Pour batter into prepared pans.

Bake in the preheated oven for 30 to 40 minutes, or until a toothpick inserted into the center of the cake comes out clean. Cool on wire rack for 30 minutes before turning out of the pans.

To make Green Tea Frosting: Sift together confectioners' sugar and green tea powder. In a medium bowl, combine tea mixture with butter, cream cheese, vanilla and milk. Beat with an electric mixer until smooth.

To assemble the cakes: when the cakes are completely cooled, put one layer on a flat serving plate. Spread a thin layer of frosting over it. Place the other layer of cake on top, and spread frosting to cover the top and sides of cake. Dust with green tea powder if desired. Serve cold or at room temperature.

( for a special treat plus add fiber 1 cup of adzuki beans (small red beans), soaked overnight and boiled until tender, can be folded into batter before it is put into the pans. Pat dry and allow to cool before use.)

* * *

><p>Finished with dinner and desert Ino began cooking Shikamaru's and Choji favorite food for their little picnic. From their childhood leading up to today Choji's favorite food has always been Korean BBQ but picnic were for finger food. Korean BBQ was a messy dish but very tasty, she thought about for a while even though she was already cooking the pork. 'Maybe I could turn curry buns into Korean BBQ bun' Ino thought. Bending low to her spice cab-nit Ino pulled out her bread maker, turning down the heat on the sauce she began measuring the ingredients for the soft buns.<p>

_**The Ingredients are:** _

_**For the dough**_

2 1/4 teaspoons (1 packet) active dry yeast

1 cup milk (any kind will do)

1 tablespoon oil

3 cups all-purpose flour

1/2 teaspoon salt

3 to 4 tablespoons sugar (less if you prefer a more savory dough)

For filling ( remember to shred the pork after cooking you get a good filling by chopping it up first then trowing it into a food processor)

_**FOR THE PORK BELLY**_

1 slab pork belly (about 2 pounds)

1 tablespoon cooking oil

2-3 cloves garlic, finely minced

1 tablespoon finely chopped fresh ginger

1 fresh chili pepper, minced (optional)

1 green onion, chopped

1/4 cup packed brown sugar

2 tablespoons rice vinegar

3 tablespoons Asian fish sauce

1 tablespoon soy sauce

1/2 cup water

1. Preheat oven to 275F. Wrap the pork belly in heavy tin foil (or use 2 layers). Place on baking sheet and roast for 2 hours. Remove from oven and let cool before refrigerating at least 2 hour or up to 2 days.

2. Unwrap the pork belly, and slice into 1/2" pieces

3. In a large bowl, whisk together the brown sugar, rice vinegar, fish sauce, soy sauce and water.

4. Heat a wok or large saute pan over high heat. When hot, swirl in cooking oil and add several slices to the wok, but do not overlap. Fry each side until browned. Remove to plate. Repeat with remaining.

5. Turn the heat to medium-low. Add in the garlic, ginger, chiles (if using) and green onion. Saute for 30 seconds until fragrant. Pour in the remaining caramel sauce into the the pork belly slices back into the wok and let simmer for 10 minutes.

Warm the milk and oil in a pot over low heat until it is lukewarm but not hot. The milk should feel comfortable to the touch. Remove the pot from heat and pour the mixture into a bowl. Sprinkle the yeast over the liquid and let it sit for 8 to 10 minutes.

Sift together the flour, salt, and sugar. Slowly trickle the yeast liquid into the flour, mixing with a spatula or a chopstick as you go. (You can also just alternate between pouring and stirring.) Once all the liquid has been poured in, knead for 10 to 15 seconds until the dough comes together.

Turn the dough out onto a floured surface and knead it until smooth, at least 4 to 5 minutes. Place the dough in a large, greased bowl, cover, and let it sit for 1 to 2 hours, or until doubled in size. I prefer a slower, cooler rise, but you can do whatever you're used , punch down the risen dough.

Turn it onto a floured surface again and knead for just a few strokes. If the dough is too sticky, add more flour. Pinch or cut off a ping pong ball-sized piece of dough and roll into a flat circle about 3 inches in diameter. Place about a tablespoon of the pork mixture into the circle and fold the dough up around the filling, pinching and pleating in a concentric circle until the top is sealed.

It doesn't have to be perfect - you can always place it seam-side down for a smooth and uniform top. I'm far from a pleating expert! In my experience, a thinner dough is easier to pleat, but will, of course, result in a thinner the finished buns on a baking sheet and cover with a damp towel to keep them from drying out as you fold the others. You can let the buns proof again at this point if you like, but I find that the second rise is somewhat built into the process - since pleating the buns takes some time, the buns I prepare first have usually had time to rise again by the time I've finished pleating the last ones.

On top of that, you'll likely have to steam these in several batches, so even the buns you prepare last will have proofed by the time the first ones have you're ready to steam the buns, line your basket or steaming tray with a circle of parchment paper. Place the folded buns at least two to three inches apart inside the tray. They will expand significantly, so give them some room. I only steamed about three or four per tray.

Fill a wok (or pot or rice cooker, depending on what you're using) with about an inch or two of water and bring the water to a simmer over medium heat. After the water has begun to simmer, set the basket over the water, covered, and steam for about 15 minutes, or until buns are resilient when touched and the filling inside is cooked. Make sure to refill the water between batches, as it will likely evaporate during the boiling. You may also need to adjust the heat to low as the water boils - a low simmer is all you need

Waiting on the pork to finish Ino thought about Shikamaru's Favorite food he happened to like three things were Choji's love was always Korean BBQ. Shikamaru enjoyed Sweet Potato and Avocado Onigiri (Rice Balls), Wakame (Seaweed Salad) and Miso Glazed Eggplant. The pork bun was finish so she began fixing

Shikamaru's favorite food, she knew most women would have had stopped at two dishes or only made one dish but Ino enjoyed cooking verymuch it, It was exciting cooking for the men she loved she knew that Choji enjoy eating she could recall when they had told each other their dreams at one point her dream was a lie she had said her dream was of handsome men like Sasuke and Sai yearning for her.

But that wasn't true she dreamed of being a great Kunoichi who would come home to a loving husband who was also a great fight a ninja like herself, a loving family man. They would have children too she at least wanted two but if her "husbands" agreed she would have a whole house full. Choji dream was a girl who admires him for his appetite. At the time when she was paying the role of a bitch she had called his dream stupid when in reality she thought his dream was sweet, it fit him perfectly he enjoy food and she enjoy food not as much as him but she loved to cook. Just thinking about all the new recipes she going to try and create made her giddy with joy.

But Shikamaru was different his dream was of a stress-free life, He hopes to "marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife. She could only hope that she could change his mind that he would settle for having a Kunoichi instead of a regular girl, maybe if she talked to him he would change his mind on having only two children, she knew Choji wanted alot of children but he lacked confidence in himself she would have to fight hard for both the love of Choji and Shikamaru.

It was getting late she needed to finish fixing the food, she gather all the ingredients for the last couple of dishes, measuring and cutting veggies.

* * *

><p>Sweet Potato and Avocado Onigiri (Rice Balls)<p>

_**The Ingredients are:** _(makes 5-6 large onigiri, depending on size):

1 1/2 cups white sushi rice

1 tbsp. sugar

2 tbsp. rice vinegar

1/2 tsp. salt

1/2 sweet potato

1 oz. avocado, smashed or diced

1 sheet seaweed paper/nori

3 tbsp. teriyaki sauce (low-sodium & gluten-free)

1 tbsp. sesame oil

1 tbsp. honey

1/2 tbsp. freshly ground ginger

1 tbsp. sesame seeds

Preheat the oven to 375 degrees. Bring the rice and 2 cups of water to a low boil on the stove top, then lower the heat and cover for 20 minutes until rice has absorbed all the water and is sticky. Remove from heat and let sit, covered, for ten minutes. While the rice cooks, prepare the sweet potato filling by peeling the potato, and cutting it into 1/4 inch slabs.

Square the slabs down to size, depending on what you will use for your onigiri mold. I used a standard 1-cup measuring cup, and needed about 1.25" x 1.25" squares. Mix together the teriyaki sauce, sesame oil, ginger, and honey in a bowl and toss the squares of sweet potato to coat lightly. Save the remaining sauce for after the sweet potato is cooked. Spread the squares on a baking sheet and bake for about 20 minutes, flipping halfway through. When the rice has cooled a bit, dissolve the sugar and salt in the rice vinegar and add the solution to the rice.

Fluff with a fork until the rice is evenly coated. Meanwhile, cut the nori into 1 1/2 inch strips for later, and prepare the avocado for filling. When the rice and sweet potato are both cooked and cooled, you are ready to assemble the onigiri. While you don't need to use a mold and can shape the unigiri by hand, for an even look use a cookie cutter or measuring cup.

I lined a 1-cup measuring cup with plastic wrap for easy removal. With wet hands, press about 2 tbsp. of rice into the mold. Layer in a piece of sweet potato dipped in the remaining teriyaki sauce, along with a piece of avocado. Wet your hands again and top with another 2 tbsp. of rice. Flip and tap onto a plate, pulling the plastic wrap a little to remove. Once you've formed all the onigiri, sprinkle with sesame seeds and grill in pan with just a little sesame oil. Each side should brown in about 3-4 minutes on high heat. Once you've formed all the onigiri, sprinkle with sesame seeds and grill in pan with just a little sesame oil. Each side should brown in about 3-4 minutes on high heat.

* * *

><p>Wakame (Seaweed Salad)<p>

_**The Ingredients are: **_

serves 6

50 g dried wakame seaweed

4TB rice wine vinegar

2 TB sesame oil

1 TB honey

juice of ½ lemon

2 tsp soy sauce

1 tsp dried chili

¼ c sesame seeds

Rehydrate the wakame seaweed as per package instructions. In a small bowl, combine the remaining ingredients and mix well. Once the seaweed has been reconstituted, toss with dressing and let sit at least 30 minutes before serving. Will keep up to a week in the refrigerator.

After finishing the first to dishes Ino rearranged the eggplant to start cooking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miso Glazed Eggplant<strong>_

_**The Ingredients are: **_

2 tbsp Mirin

2 tbsp Japanese Cooking Sake

1/4 cup Miso

2 1/2 tbsp Sugar

1 1/2 lb Chinese Eggplant, stemmed, split in half lengthwise

1/3 cup Scallions, chopped

Preheat oven to 350F. Place the oven rack in the middle of the oven.

Combine mirin, sake, miso, and sugar in a small bowl and stir with a fork until a paste is formed. Set aside.

Spread the miso glaze generously on the cut surface of the egg plants. Place, cut side up, on a foil-lined baking sheet. Lightly tent with aluminum foil. Bake for 25 minutes.

Remove foil cover and heat broiler on high and broil until the eggplants are completely tender and the glaze has begun to caramelize, about 10 minutes.

Transfer to serving dish and sprinkle with scallions.

Notes:This recipe is gluten free if you ensure the miso you use is soy-based, and the brand of mirin and cooking sake you use contain no wheat.

If you reheat this the next day, be prepared that the eggplants will release some water and the sauce will be diluted somewhat.

Ino had just finished preparing the dishes for tomorrow, she was placing them in bento boxes to store in the refrigerator, when the sound of someone moving around could be heard from her bedroom. She didn't have to wait long for the handsome fox to make his appearance.

"Ino?" Naruto spoke around a yawn.

"So you finally woke up, sleeping beauty" Ino accused playfully smiling.

Naruto mumbled something she couldn't quite make out. She glanced up from setting the table to see Naruto standing in the door way; his hair was slightly messy, his ears twitched to the sound of her voice, his tails curled and uncurled behide him. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked so-

"SOOOOO CUTE! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE NARUTO!" Ino screamed startling the fox

"Am I really cute and adorable? Naruto blushed.

Ino blushed nodding her head. "Yes your very cute and adorable I always thought you were good looking in your henge but you are even cuter in your true form.

Naruto not being use to having the attention of woman he hugged Ino. "Thank you Ino I like being in my real body"

Ino took Naruto by the hand leading him over to the dinner table. Naruto sniff the air the scent of steming noodles and tofu made Naruto drool at the heavenly scent.

"RAMEN" Naruto screamed. He turned to Ino he gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead showing his appreciation.

Ino smiled laughing lightly happy to see Naruto so lively she was happy herself glad that both her and Naruto were happy for once in their lives. The dinner table was full of laughter and conversations, questions, hopes and dreams. Ino had ate two bowls of ramen, Naruto ate six befor saying he was full for now.

They both washed the dishes leave them out to air dry. Cutting two medium slices of Green Tea Layer Cake Ino put them on dessert plates with a glass of sake on the side to wash it down. She gave Naruto his slice then sat down to enjoy hers too.

"So how your day go?" Naruto asked licking the frosting off his claws.

"It went wonderfully I spoke to Shikamaru and Choji today. Ino said happily.

"Really?! That's great tell all about it, what did they say? did you tell them the truth?" Did you-"Naruto asked excitedly.

"Woah woah woah...one question at a time Naruto when you get excited it's hard to understand you." Ino told him smiling warmly

"Heeheee oops sorry I got carry away." Naruto smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"That's quite alright I understand. Now to answer your first question I told them I love them and yes I told the truth too, they said they would give me a chance they want to get to know me. While you were sleeping I cooked up a storm of their favorite foods for a picnic for tomorrow I plan on sharing thing they didn't know about me, I promise to answer all questions too." Ino replied.

"I'm happy for you Ino" Naruto nodded his head agreeing this is what she needed.

"What about you Naruto?" Ino cut through his train of thought.

"Hmmm...what do you mean?" Naruto asked he head tilted to the side he was confused he couldn't see what she was getting at, he studied her face expression.

"Silly fox I meant what about you, don't you want love? Are you in love with anyone?" Ino explained.

"Sure I want to love, beloved back too. But it's different for me I'm a fox by nature and blood we don't date we mate." Naruto commented.

"Mate? what's that? your not talking about sex are you?" Ino asked not quite understanding.

"No am not speaking of sex though mate or mating is a term used for sex. What I mean is foxes are very loyal being we choose we person and we devote our entire lives to that person. Love is hard to find, hard to keep, and hard to forget as a fox we love so hard that it hurts we literally bind ourselves to the person we chose in heart, body and soul." Naruto spoke.

"That's deep and beautiful." Ino commented placing her hand our her pounding heart.

"Yes it is, see human could do the same but they abandoned this way of being loyal a long time ago. Remember how I told you of myself and parts of my family?

Well those of animal blood and human who believe in giving ones self to another to care for would say these words to the wife or husband: "I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care." With those words uttered you tie yourself to your mate if they should die before you you would follow them the day you die you would actually be together for all eternity, Its a never ending body that can't be undone or severed." Naruto spoke from the heart.

"If Shikamaru and Choji accept me I want that kind of bond." Ino's heart was pounding so hard she feared it would beat out her chest.

"You like that idea alot don't you Ino? I can hear your heart ponding." Naruto teased.

Ino blushed darkly she knew her face was very red she could feel the blood rushing making its way up to her ears all the way to to her hair line. Ino pouted her hands coming up to hide her cheeks from Naruot's view.

"Awwwww don't be so shy you look cute Dattebayo! in fact the color you are sporting reminds me of Choji swirls." Naruto teased drawing swirls in the air with his dainty claw.

Ino pouted she jumped out her sit to clean the dishing hiding her blushing cheeks that got redder. Naruto continue to laugh despite her embarrassment he thought it was super cute of her, he liked her shyness.

After recovering from her embarrassment Ino turned back to Naruto who sat smiling at her smuggle.

"You smile any wider your face is going to crack." Ino pouted.

"Okay am sorry your just to easy to tease, your so cute Ino when you blush your face looks like a bright cherry, I bet when Choji and Shikamaru finds out their gonna tease you no stop, I can already see it you'll be Choji's sweetie and Shikamaru will probably call you something cute too if not something with troublesome in the title." Naruto joked.

Ino stuck her tongue out at him, but "EEped" when he caught her face between his hands giving her a affectionate Eskimo kiss. (you know when you rub noses with someone playfully)

Picking up Ino he carried her to bed,

"What are you doing?" Ino asked suspiciously.

Naruto had maneuvered her her so that they were facing each other, there was a big difference in height so she eye level with his chest, Ino leaned away from him not getting far because of his arms wrapped around her, she looked up to see his eyes were closed.

Without opening his eyes Naruto let his tails that were close's to Ino drape over her and him before he spoke. "Don't worry am not trying to get fresh with you I view you as a sister and you view me as a brother I can scent it on you which is fine with me I always wanted a sister, but to answer your question its late plus your tired and it's to late for me to travel home. You really should sleep though you have a big date tomorrow with your lazy genius and your strong teddy bear." Naruto teased using the nicknames she had slipped up calling them one day during a conversation with him.

Ino rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're never going to let that die are you?"

"Nope, now sleep." Naruto commanded.

Watching the shadowing on the wall Ino thought back to the conversation they shared over dessert, she realized Naruto never did answer her question if he loved someone.

"Naruto you awake?" Ino whispered to not startle him if he was.

Groaning Naruto mumbled. "I was but that's alright, what is it?"

"You never did answer me; Do you already love someone?" Ino reminded him.

"Honestly yeah I kinda do but the hard part is finding out if they love me, Now Sleep!" Naruto commanded.

"Oh okay I can help if you like I can find out how they feel about you if you want; you don't have to tell who it is now but when your ready am always here for you. Goodnight Naruto" Ino whispered before going to sleep.

Naruto listened to the sound of Ino breath evening out letting him know she was alseep.

"Goodnight Ino" Naruto whispered to the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN Okay my loveys that's the end of this chapter. Please write and review and comment! You guys get to pick Naruto's love interest so tell me who you want it to be all you have to do is send me a PM if I don't get any PM's or enough I'll choose who I have in mind.


	5. Picnic Date!

"Naruto you awake?" Ino whispered to not startle him if he was.

Groaning Naruto mumbled. "I wasn't but that's alright, what is it?"

"You never did answer me; Do you already love someone?" Ino reminded him.

"Honestly yeah I kinda do but the hard part is finding out if they love me, Now Sleep!" Naruto commanded.

"Oh okay I can help if you like I can find out how they feel about you if you want; you don't have to tell who it is now but when your ready am always here for you.

Goodnight Naruto" Ino whispered before going to sleep.

Naruto listened to the sound of Ino breath evening out letting him know she was alseep.

"Goodnight Ino" Naruto whispered to the darkness.

_**( picnic date )**_

Shikamaru was muttering to himself as he walked to his favorite resting spot, he and Choji had decided to take Ino out for a picnic today to start getting to know each other it was going to be a real drag getting to find things out about her again though secretively if he was being honest with himself he was kinda looking forward to it. He was marginally sure Choji would already be at the spot waiting on him they still had a hour before they were going to pick up Ino. Sure enough, there was Choji sitting there but to his surprise so was Ino there were two picnic baskets sitting by each other.

"Hello Shikamaru." Choji and Ino greeted together.

"Ino, Choji." Shikamaru acknowledged with a dip of his head, laying beside his best friend he stared at the sky.

Knowing how Shikamaru thought Ino and Choji let a comfort silence play out before striking up a conversation.

"Choji was telling me that you guy's were planning to pick me for a relaxing day of cloud watching, a picnic then a nice nap or a walk. It's funny great minds think alike I was hoping to do the very same for you guys." Ino giggled.

"Tch troublesome so I had to cook for ntohing." Shikamaru sighed.

"I wouldn't say for nothing, the food you guys made I'll take home for dinner tonight." Ino told them.

"Sounds good, so what did you make?" Choji asked.

Smiling at the hungry look in her big strong teddy bear Ino replied. "I made your favorite! I know how much you love Korean BBQ-"

Choji interrupted talking excitedly. "Wow Ino you made me Korean BBQ? Thank you so much!"

"Choji... you didn't let me finish. Yes I made Korean BBQ but...it's Korean BBQ buns, meaning Korean BBQ is messy dish but very tasty, so I shredded the pork and stuffed into buns so you can still enjoy them with less mess. See!" Ino spoke holding a big platter on warm buns.

Chouji's hands slowly reached for platter of buns he was happy very happy Shikamaru noted from the look in his eyes they were sparkling and his hands trembled a little. He listened and watched as Ino continued to talk all the while pulling out his favorite Sweet Potato and Avocado Onigiri (Rice Balls), Wakame (Seaweed Salad) and Miso Glazed Eggplant.

There were his favorite food but he never told her that only his mother, Choji and maybe his father knew that. He wondered how she knew, she most had been telling the truth she really did love them she studied them closely too. Taking note of the other things she pulled out, they were also some of the things they enjoyed. There was sweet tea, fresh fruit salad and Green Tea Layer Cake. Shikamaru was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Ino had stopped talking.

"Is there something wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"No you were lost in thought so I was waiting for you to finish that's all." Ino said calmly.

Chouji smiled watching Ino and Shikamaru interact with one another he knew what Shikamaru had to be thinking to become so lost in thought it was the same think he was thinking too. Ino really did love them no woman unless a woman who was around and loved a Akimichi would make so much fun without complaining. Ino had made enough for him, Shikamaru and herself and plenty for them to take home from the looks of it. She was also smiling she didn't whine about how much work it was or how tiring it was either, her smile was carefree meaning she had enjoyed cooking the meal.

"These..(munch) are delicious you have got to... (munch) give me the recipe." Choji said after swallowing his food.

"Sure Choji, am glad you like them. Their pretty easy to make too." Ino said.

Shikamaru took the plate that was given to him the food was very good. Better then his mothers cooking too; that was saying something his mother was a great cook.

"Are you going to ask me questions now or after?" Ino asked while eatting her food.

"We can begin now if that's okay with you Shikamaru." Choji said turning to his best friend to see if that was alright.

Nodding his head absentmindedly Shikamaru gave the ok to ask to away. He wanted Choji to go first anyway.

"Okay ummm... my question to you is... well to be honest it's embarrassing to ask but I really want and need to know why?." Choji asked quietly.

Ino studied Choji's face, she knew what he was asking she felt bad all over again for the way she treated them growing up. Knowing that this needed to be taken care of in the right way so that neither one of them would doubt her feelings. Ino moved closer to them till she was sitting right in front of them; their knees were touching too. Gathering her courage Ino rached for one of each of their hands holding it in her's, she interlaced her fingers with their's. She also maybe sure she had their undivided attention.

" Why do I love you is that what your asking me?" Ino asked.

Both blushing because of the sincerity they saw in Ino's eyes Choji and Shikamaru nodded there heads. Tey couldn't utter a word their throat's felt like they were clogged all of a sudden.

"Is started so long ago but I remember the day as if it were yesterday. It was around the time I became friends with Sakura we were so young back then so immature well I was anyway you guys were on a whole different level then me you knew it is was okay to be yourself. I had heard about you guys and saw you from time to time from a distance thins was before I had to meet you to know that someday we would become a team.

Mother was trying to teach me the importance of being a clan heir and the fact that I was born female gave me more work to do then a male heir would have. Between cooking, dancing, singing, flower learning and other lesson I became disappointed that I couldn't find true friends the girls in the village were cruel and downright scary they talked about boys as if they were something to own instead of something to hold dear and love. I had got use to not showing how upset I was by then mom would nag alot about become a descen wife and woman, plus having to study to get ready for staring my ninja training.

I've played a part, a role, a character. Lying to anyone even lying to myself, observing everyone I acted the way every other girl did. The girls in the village would stare me down, and when I saw them looking I acted out random scenes for them, playing the mean bitch who only cared about what people thought of her I dressed, talked, and even walked the way the others did just to fit in. When I saw Naruto getting picked on I noted their were people like me I even saw that one time you stood up for Choji.

Even though by then I knew who you were I didn't know what kind of person you truly were I thought that made you were everyone else. I had saw you save Choji that day from then on I had hoped to become friends with you guys. I asked my parents about you learning as much as I could. Months after that I started to notice Naruto more he was getting picked on I didn't know for what but I made it my personal mission to care for him from the shadows I would listen out for the villagers to know if they had picked a fight with him and when they did I would ask dad for the Nara medicine we kept at the house i would drop it off along with other supplies too.

By this time when were all starting the Academy. You, me, Shikamaru and Naruto were all in the same classes I wanted to badly to be me but I couldn't I was scared to think what would happen we had meet through our parents we currently had a friendship going even if it wasn't the friendship or relationship that I wanted. So I kept pretending, I would act out even if the it meant you would look at me as if I was shallow I was just happy you saw me. Neither one of you showed a interest in girls so I did what I could to get your attention. We were became team mates I was so happy I was finally around true real people who didn't care how people viewed them you enjoyed life. I tried to think of ways were you would see I was acting Shikamaru I really did but every time I thought of a good plan your words on liars began to haunt me I couldn't bring myself to show the truth for fear you would hate me. You too Choji." Ino explained

Choji and Shikamaru was shocked they didn't realize all of that Shikamaru was surprised at how far back Ino liked them. He had only thought her feelings might have originated during the academy days not their early childhood.

"Whoa Ino that's a long time to hide I not know what to say." Choji blushed. Here was a girl not like any other.

"Your troublesome you should have came clean to us a long time ago." Shikamaru voiced his opinion.

Pulling her hand free from Shikamaru Ino loving place it against Shikamaru's cheek. "I know Naruto said the same thing."

Shikamaru noticed the way she spoke Naruto's name it was in a loving voice. "So your friends with Naruto now?" he asked curiously.

"Yes were friends now, best friends even he the brother I always wished I had. He really is a strong person his passionate nature and courage made me decide to come clean I hated who I had become anyway I just needed sometime to inspire inspire me." Ino said softly.

"Speaking of Naruto did he ever find out it was you taking care of him all these years?" Choji asked.

"I'm not quite sure; I imagine he knows, he's smart." Ino giggled at the thought of the shocked faces if they knew Naruto was very smart.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmmm the...oh nothing I was thinking about something Naruto told me, If it's ok with you guys I would like to invite Naruto along on some of our outing Their are a I want or at least I hope you guy will be close too." Ino said.

"That's fine." Shikamaru agreed he wanted to have a better friendship with Naruto anyway. by the looks of Naruto when he's with Ino their is much he didn't know. Choji thought were along the same thought process.

"Okay Shikamaru did you have any questions for me?" Ino asked.

"Hn? not really it's to troublesome to think of questions, why don't you tell us what you think we should know or what we don't know." Shikamaru drawled out.

Giggling Ino thought he was too handsome/cute at times. "Okay let's see...My real personality is a whole lot different then who I was. Naruto said after hanging out with me these pass couple of weeks that he notice I'm not bossy, am very meek, I speak different, am not loud, I love to cook in fact I very much so enjoy it that I even make up new recipes or get them from different place we visit on mission or people I befriended in different lands. I don't let my emotions rule me, I don't mind you love to sleep or look at clouds.

Choji I don't mind your eating habits I love them honestly cause it give me the opportunity to cook more, am sorry I made fun of guys dreams that was a lie. I really like your dreams and hope that I can be apart of them someday. Sakura and me were never real friends I've always hated her for the way she treated me and Naruto. I hate gossip, rumors and lies. I'm really not cold hearted or a bitch. I'm caring, gentel, soft-spoken, loving and Feminine. I'm a better Kunoichi then what I pretended to be am actually alot stronger too. My hobbies are cooking, fighting, drawing, sewing, dancing, siging, spending time with Naruto, flower arranging, and becoming stronger. My dream back then was a lie too. I had said hemy dream was of handsome men like Sasuke and Sai yearning for me.

But that wasn't true I dream of being a great Kunoichi who will come home to a loving husband who is also a great fighter a ninja like myself, a loving family man. I don't want to scare you away but I'm going to be honest with you, I hope that someday that you and Choji will be my husbands. I want children too I at least wanted two but if you both agree I would have a whole house full.

Choji your dream was a girl who admires you for your appetite. At the time when I was paying the role of a bitch I had called your dream stupid when in reality I think your dream is sweet, it fit you perfectly you enjoy food and I enjoy food not as much as you but I love to cook. Just thinking about all the new recipes I'm going to try and create makes me giddy with joy. Shikamaru your dream is of a stress-free life, you hope to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after your daughter is married and your son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of your life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before your wife. I hope I can change your mind that you will be able to settle for having a Kunoichi instead of a regular girl, maybe even change your mind on having only two children, I know Choji wants alot of children but he lacks the confidence in himself if i have to fight for yours and Choji's love I will." Ino told them.

By the time Ino was done speaking to them, Choji and Shikamaru were amazed Ino spoke and acted so different then the Ino they grew up with, they had thought there would only be slight differences not this.

"Choij? Shikamaru why are you looking at me like that?" Ino asked. They were looking at her as if she was a confusing puzzle that was hard to solve.

"Your different, in a good way though." Choji answered.

"What you said sounds like something I was trying to explain to Choji at one point that's all it was shocking to hear you speak that way." Shikamaru spoke.

"Oh...I see. So ummmm your not upset with what I said?" Ino asked.

"No where not upset with you, it's alot to take in. But we appreciate that you were honest with us." Choji spoke for the both of them.

"So wants it gonna be a walk or a nap?" Shikamaru asked around a yawn.

"Either is fine with me." Ino said.

"A nap sounds good." Choji spoke after seeing that Shikamaru was sleepy.

Shikamaru stretched out along the grass on his back he had one arm under his head. Choji sat beside him leaning against a tree his eyes were close. The boys were just about to fall asleep when a small weight landed on them. Ino had decided to stretch out too, she was laying across both of them her head was resting on Shikamaru stomach while her upper body and lower haft was across Choji's lap.

Both Choji and Shikamaru peaked opening one eye to see her, she was smiling at them. "You don't mind if I sleep like this do you?" she asked.

They both shuck their heads no simultaneously.

"I hope you didn't, I like being close to you." Ino whispered to them yawning cutely.

Choji shared a look with Shikamaru a look that said 'Yeah I could get used to this.'

A/N yeah I know the chapter is short you guys I promise the next will be longer if I can. I'm still busy! Well to next time my lovely's. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
